Unexpected
by UnsubUnicorn
Summary: The two continued to talk until sundown, in which Miku decided to log off despite Len's protests. It left him more in love with the charming, sun-kissed girl than ever before. He flopped onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arms. The Japanese boy let out a small groan. "God, I love her so much…"


Len pulled at the neckline of his shirt in attempt to cool down. It was a blazing eighty-two degrees out, and the fact that his classroom was void of air conditioning and swelled with equally heated kids didn't really improve the situation. He moved his legs a bit, as they were starting to stick to the school-issued chair he was sitting in from the heat. He couldn't wait to get out of class- sixth period was next. It wasn't that sixth period was anything special, it was who was in sixth period- Miku Hatsune.

Len had liked Miku ever since the beginning of the school year. He had just moved into Crypton Public High School, and the first girl he met was the first one he fell in love with. Miku was the first person to actually talk to him- a blessing for someone at an entirely new school. He thought back to the day they first met.

It was the first day of school. Len was sitting alone in sixth period, occupying one of the corner desks near a window. He gazed out in order not to stare at anyone when he heard a group of girls enter the room. Upon hearing the voices, he turned towards the window a bit more and intensified his glare from inside the classroom. _Don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me, don't-_

_They sat next to me._

Len could hear from the obvious _thunk_ of newly-issued textbooks hitting nearby desks and the increasing volume of chatter that the group of girls that entered the classroom just so happened to choose the seats next to him. He was in for an awkward class. Just as the thought ran through his mind, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Excuse me?"

He now faced the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. It sounds like an exaggeration, but it really wasn't. She was petite in stature- _very cute,_ Len involuntarily noted. She was wearing a flattering pastel floral skirt that ended mid-thigh, colors complimenting the white printed tee-shirt that she had tucked in. Her skin was a golden brown from the recent summer sun, not pale or sunburnt red like other girls he had seen, and she had a few cute birthmarks scattered in various places along her face. She had full lips and an adorable nose that led up to eyes unlike any he's seen before- bright and brilliant. Her irises were the soothing shade of sunlight filtering through shallow sea waters, the perfect blend between light green and baby blue. Her eyes still shone even in the cheap classroom lighting. Said eyes were framed by long eyelashes that threw off little bits of light as she blinked. Her silky hair, tied into two innocent twintails, was shy a foot or two from touching the ground, a curious shade of teal, or perhaps light blue... but, either way, it was unique and the most beautiful color Len had ever seen. What impressed Len the most, though, was not her looks but the vibe she gave off- she was smiling, so genuinely and tenderly, that Len couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He felt heat rise to his cheeks.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the girl giggle- a clear, simple sound- it reminded him of the wind chimes that would sound lightly in his backyard whenever a breeze blew through. _Oh God_, Len groaned inwardly,_ I've even fallen in love with her laugh. She's too perfect for this to be real._

But it was. There she was, the quintessential girl of Len's dreams, breathing, laughing, and standing in the flesh! And she was talking to him.

Oh. She was talking to him.

"Excuse me," she said between a small sheepish laugh, "But you don't mind if we sit here, do you?"

Len raised an arm and gestured to the seat, "No, I don't care. Go ahead."

Her face seemed to light up from the simple allowance that wasn't really Len's to give anyways. "Really? Great, thanks!" She smoothed her skirt and sat down in the seat next to him. Her friends started to converse and Len was about to turn away when the girl stopped him.

"I'm Miku, by the way." She smiled and brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Len hesitated before smiling and giving a small salute. "Len."

The bell rang, snapping Len out of his flashback. He hurriedly packed away his materials from fifth period and pulled out his Japanese notebook before zipping up his backpack hastily. He made a beeline for his Japanese class and was able to reach the doorway in record time.

He smiled. And yet, she always managed to beat him.

"Len!" Miku berated, although a large smile invaded her expression, "I'm here before you, again!" She clucked her tongue. "You sure have a thing for making a girl wait, huh."

Len tried to look pitiful, but he couldn't push the grin off of his face, either. "Aw, but you'd wait for me anyways, right?" He teased. He got a shove and a "shut up" in response. He knew that they were just playing around, but still the last sentence that left his lips made his heart race.

"Miku, can you help me with my Japanese homework while we're waiting?" He asked, leaning against the wall next to the locked door to their Japanese classroom.

"Again?" The petite girl groused, although she stepped closer to him and peered into the notebook he held open. "I swear, you never have seem to do your homework. Is it that you don't have any time? Or do you just not know it?"

Len could have done his homework last period in five minutes. He was Japanese himself, for God's sake. He didn't, though, and that was so that he could have Miku help him.

"Eh," Len shrugged it off as he clicked the end of his mechanical pencil, "more like I don't have any time."

Miku nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess it takes a while to complete the stuff." She started reading the problems and rattling off the answers.

Len already knew all of this stuff. He just nodded every so often. He wasn't paying attention to the free answers- all he could focus on was Miku. _She's so cute when she's focused_. He commented in his thoughts.

Just then, their Japanese teacher arrived at the door. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she unlocked the door, "Sorry to keep you waiting! You two are always so early!"

Miku and Len smiled at their teacher, the latter shutting his notebook quickly. Miku laughed apologetically. "Sorry, sensei."

Their teacher smiled and held the door open for the two, the couple entering the room together. "Oh, don't apologize."

It didn't take long for more classmates to start filing in. They traipsed around the classroom and the desks ordered in uniform rows until they took their proper seats. It'd been a while since the first day of school, and by now had switched their seating. Len ended up behind Miku far enough so that the two couldn't talk. It was upsetting, but it was still nice to have Miku in the same class. That was enough.

Len's seatmate, Al, sat next to him and slid his backpack off. "Hey, Len." He greeted as he took his seat. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Len replied as he quickly started to fill in the rest of his homework.

The American let some air hiss out through his teeth to fill the silence. "Okay, cool, cool, so, have you done anything about…" he paused before leaning in closer with a small smirk playing on his lips, "Miku?"

Len put his pencil down and shot his friend a look before turning back to his notebook, figuring that was answer enough. However, that didn't seem to be the case.

Al sat back into his chair and groaned. "Come on, man! It's been a whole year! You gotta strike now, y'know?"

Len waved it off as he continued to plow through his homework. "Uh-huh…" he said blankly. However, inwardly, he was starting to think. He's right; it had already been a full year. Shouldn't he do something?

"Ask her out already!" Al urged before the late bell rang, initiating class.

Len chewed on his lip. "Maybe I will." He said quietly to himself just as their teacher began to preach.

It was 5:39 PM long after school. Len was on his computer when his Skype started to sound- it was Miku. He didn't spare another second in picking it up. He heard some static before the mics and screens connected, the terrible webcam quality not diminishing Miku's beauty in the slightest.

Len felt as if he was on cloud nine. He was the luckiest man on Earth. There he was, going to Castro Valley High School with Miku. There he is again, talking to her during Japanese. And again, walking her to her locker. And here he is, sitting at home talking to her on Skype.

She was sitting at her desk, hands holding onto a peeled mandarin. "Len!" She said, pulling a tiny slice out and placing it in her mouth.

"Miku!" Len responded in a similar manner to his crush, "What's up?"

"I don't know." She said, chewing thoughtfully, "I'm just bored."

Len pouted teasingly. "So I'm just means to pass time to you, aren't I?"

Miku laughed and smiled knowingly before popping another saccharine sector into her mouth. "I didn't say it, you did."

The two continued to talk until sundown, in which Miku decided to log off despite Len's protests. It left him more in love with the charming, sun-kissed girl than ever before. He flopped onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arms. The Japanese boy let out a small groan.

"God, I love her so much…"

* * *

It's been five whole periods of Len's stomach twisting into knots and his heart slamming against his ribcage, and such activities have escalated even more as the realization of sixth period dawns upon him. Len swore that today, today he would ask her out. There was no going back on it. Today was the day. Today is the day. Today is the-

"Len!"

Len yelped and looked down to see Miku looking at him quizzically. It seemed that fifth period had ended and he automatically walked over to sixth without even knowing it. He must have been so nervous that he went on autopilot stressing about Miku the whole time.

"Oh, hey Miku." He said, swallowing his nervousness to the best of his abilities.

Miku raised an eyebrow, mouth pressing into a straight line. "Are you okay? You seem out of it today." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you stayed up late on Youtube again."

Len laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah, you got me." He covered shakily.

Miku eyed him suspiciously but turned around to enter the classroom. "Whatever; just don't fall asleep in class. Again." Len put his hand over his heart and sighed a breath a relief.

The feeling was short-lived, however, as school was soon over and Len numbly made his way over to Miku's classroom. The plan was to walk her to her locker, as usual, and then casually ask her out there. Simple. But… Len still felt nervous. He was definitely stalwart on asking her out today. If he didn't, he'd just drag it on. However, his stomach churned and his heart thumped harder than ever.

It was just then that he reached Miku's classroom. He took a deep breath, cracked his knuckles, and walked into the classroom. There, he saw Miku at her desk putting her things into her backpack and saying goodbyes to a few classmates.

_She's so beautiful._

Len flushed and smacked his cheeks a bit before walking up to Miku. He poked her sides. "Boo."

Miku jumped and turned around to see him. Her cheeks were tainted a light pink and she clucked her tongue, smacking him on the arm lightly. "Don't do that!" She commanded.

Len laughed in response. Miku hauled her backpack onto her back and picked up the remaining books. "Ready?" He asked, and she nodded in approval.

The two took the short journey to her locker. Len's nervousness seemed to drag it on to eternity though. Finally, they got to her locker. Len leaned on the lockers next to hers as she finished up. As Miku closed her locker, Len cleared his throat. _Here goes nothing._

"Um, Miku…" he stuttered, hand flying to the back of his neck, "I was wondering, if, well…"

Miku looked at him expectantly. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." He finished quickly, eyes downcast and face a nice shade of scarlet.

It didn't take Miku long to reach the same shade. She was nonplussed. Her eyes widened considerably and her cheeks seemed to explode with red undertones. She stood there in silence for a while. It made Len uncomfortable.

Taking note of the silence, Len laughed outwardly although his heart was starting to shatter. He turned around and started to walk away. "Ah, you know what, just forget it-"

"No. Wait." Miku took him by the arm and spun him around.

Len turned to face Miku. She was looking down, and her face was a bright red. There was another pause of silence as Miku stared holes into the ground and Len's heart threatened to give way.

"Do you really mean it?"

Len was caught off guard. "Huh? O-of course!"

Miku was silent again and the two held the same position for a while until she unexpectedly buried her face into his chest, embracing him. Len could feel the heat of her face radiating onto his body.

"Idiot…" she said, voice trembling. "Of course, I'd love to go out with you… I thought you'd never ask…" Her grip tightened.

Len was surprised. His jaw literally dropped for a few seconds before Len took notice and pursed his lips tightly. After he recovered from the shock, he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I thought you'd never say yes." He chuckled, relieved, running a hand through that beautiful hair at last.

"But I guess you should expect the unexpected, huh?"

* * *

_notes_

_The setting is in an American high school. Len and Miku are both Japanese-Americans. The school I had envisioned is one that is fairly diverse, containing a very nice cultural blend from all ethnicities and races.  
...Yeah, all that last part is made up- if you've read my profile, you'd guess that this was originally a means of ticking off my lovestruck rl friend, which I can confirm. This was originally a story about my friend and another person I ship him with [which I will be happy to say that they two of them officially have mutual feelings for each other, d'aww], and, well, writing is writing, so I changed the names and descriptions and posted it. Which, in reference to the last sentence of my last paragraph, would mean that the actual setting is my High School. I didn't plan any of that "diverse high school" rubbish out! I'm not nearly that detail-orientated. Anyhow, piggybacking off of the "originally for other people" sentence, that kind of explains the skin tone of Miku for the nit-picking reader- yes, I'm aware that Miku is quite fair, but my description of my tan friend was appealing to me so I just added that little "summer sun" bit. Feel free to use your imagination to color Miku's skin as pale as you want it.  
Which, oh, by the way, if you see any names you don't recognize, just take your best guess. If any such errors exist, it means that I didn't see it when I was changing the names. My deepest apologies.  
Hmm, anything else? Oh, yes. I realize that this is EXTREMELY CLICHE TO THE MAX- I apologize. Again, I purposely made this extremely cliche to annoy the living daylights out of my friend [I'll have you know that it worked]. I'm sorry. I truly am. I pride myself in being a huge opposer to cliche writing, television shows, etc- and here I am, publishing the epitome of such. However, I am putting it in good faith that at least ONE person here takes a liking towards cliche writing. If not, then, well, I'm out of luck._

_author's comments_

_Please read my bio for information regarding- well, everything! But yes, one could TECHNICALLY, TECHNICALLY argue that I am "back"- cue "Everybody" by the Backstreet Boys. While I already recognized that this writing is cliche, I hope you at least found some enjoyment in reading this. If not, well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. Anyhow, I do hope that old readers find that I've improved in terms of writing- I would hope so, as I've been through another year of schooling [well, that being said, this year was quite unproductive in terms of English class. As I said, my school is very diverse- not only in race, but in priorities, respect, motivation, etc as well. Freshmen do not have the liberty of having an Advanced class and any other options- everyone gets shoved into the same level English class. You can imagine my pain. I'm sure avid readers like you that thrive in this community have been through some sort of torture that is English class as well]. And for clarity, unfortunately, I wouldn't bet on me publishing anything else. It may come, it may not. However, if you want to chat I am almost always on my tumblr [no writing or original posts from me, though].  
Also, summer vacation! Yes. Yes. YES. UNSUB IS A FREE ELF.  
Also, I've gotten into Advanced Sophomore English for next year, as well as a few other advanced classes. I think I've signed my soul over to the hell that is the public education system, but, well,  
Actually, I have no ending for that sentence. There is no "well". School will suck me dry next year._

_Have a nice day and take care!  
xUnsub_


End file.
